Prison Break
by Sephorium
Summary: It's dangerous to live alone in a secluded area. Hinata discovers just how much so when her home becomes an unwilling hideout for a gang of escaped convicts. AkaHina AU. Rated M in case


**Summary: It's dangerous to live alone in a secluded area. Hinata discovers just how much so when her home becomes an unwilling hideout for a gang of escaped convicts. AkaHina AU.  
Just to warn you guys before I start, this might end up being dark but perhaps not. Just read with caution and take note of the M rating.  
Disclaimer: I do not Naruto or any of the characters therein. If I did none of the characters in this fic would be dead :D  
**oOo  
Hinata cuddled up to her large fluffy Totoro plushie and blew on the mug of hot coco in her hand. She was sitting on her lounge suite with her legs curled to the side of her while watching her favourite crime series _Criminal Minds_ on the TV. It was in English but she was fairly fluent in it since the woman her father married after her mother died was American and spoke to her in English often.  
They had just had an epiphany and were about to cut to giving away who did it when her TV blinked out into static and into an urgent announcement. A well dressed brunette woman sat in front of a screen and moving Japanese text went across the bottom of the screen as she did.  
"We bring you this urgent broadcast as seven men have just escaped from a maximum security prison in Osaka."  
She gasped, that was where she lived, albeit on the opposite side of town from the prison. She felt a little safer with that knowledge that if they were going to invade anyone's house it would probably be one closer to the prison.  
Kami save those people though. She had recently moved to Osaka along with her family with the success of Hyuuga incorporated in Tokyo. She missed Tokyo but Osaka was much prettier, she was glad she had the freedom to live on her own now, even though she was still expected to work at her father's company.  
She snapped her attention back to the woman who had been silent while she listened to someone tell her something through the piece in her ear.  
"You are warned that they are armed and dangerous. Stay indoors and lock up safe until these criminals are apprehended."  
"Goodnight and stay safe everyone." She finished, the TV blinked back to see the ending credits of criminal minds.  
She frowned; disappointed to have missed who the serial killer was but finished her hot coco and stood up anyway. She stretched her back, sighing with relief at her spine clicking into place.  
Her brain reminded her again of the escaped convicts and even though she was near certain she would be fine she went to ensure that every window was closed and every door was locked before setting the alarm.  
She would be safe, right? She hoped so anyway. Her house was lavish and fancy and had way too many rooms for one person, but her dad had insisted on spoiling the Hyuuga heir regardless of how much she just wanted a cosy little home. At least it had a good defence system.  
She had just turned twenty one last month and she decided that she would call her little sister and dad to make sure they were safe as they were much closer than her to the prison those men broke out of.  
She had seen the faces of the men on the green screen behind the news lady, she hadn't taken note of their names, only that they all looked as though they should be posing in expensive watches leaning against expensive cars on the front of a magazine, rather than in mug shots.  
Equal parts sexy to evil she supposed. She blushed at her inappropriate viewing of the men as sexy. But she was a grown adult and she couldn't deny perfection when she saw it.  
She carried her empty mug to the kitchen and scrubbed the dish clean in the sink before adding it to the drying rack of sparkly dishes on the side of the sink. She took pride in keeping her house as clean as possible and also in looking after it herself even though it was enormous.  
She then chatted on the phone to her sister for twenty minutes, giggling as the sixteen year old girl came to the same conclusion as her about the sexiness of the criminals.  
"They can break into my house anytime," The young girl joked. Hinata gasped replying with "Don't say that, it might just happen!"  
Her sister only laughed and she frowned before saying goodbye and hanging up the phone.  
Hinata was on a week's vacation by her father's orders. He had said to her in his usual holier-than-thou tone that "a lady shouldn't work so much." She had been irked by his wording but she did agree that she had been working awful hard lately with handling a lot of her dad's less important meetings and most of his paperwork. And so she had graciously accepted having some time to herself.  
She yawned and headed up the stairs to her bedroom. She changed into a lavender tank top and a pair of black pyjama shorts. They didn't leave much to the imagination but it was hot and she was alone anyway.  
She rested on the Egyptian cotton sheets and picked up a book from her nightstand, a young Sherlock Holmes novel. She always had loved crime-solving shows and books and she was already half way through the novel even though she had only started reading it yesterday.  
She was getting comfortable in bed, with the nightstand light on and her book in hand when she heard a faint noise outside.  
She was sure it was nothing but got out of bed and looked outside anyway just in case. That broadcast had made her paranoid and she returned to her book after she was sure there was indeed nobody outside.  
A few minutes later she heard a bang sound, and the light in the hallway as well as in the passageway instantly cut out. It wasn't bang like a gunshot but more like multiple switches on the switchboard all tripping at the same time.  
A power cut? It didn't happen often in Osaka but she supposed that it could be the case. The switchboard was inside the house so it couldn't possibly be a burglar right?  
Or escaped convicts… She gulped at her thought train and willed herself to get out of bed and check it out. She grabbed a torch from the draw next to her bed and walked slowly down the stairs and to the kitchen cupboard where the switchboard was contained.  
The switches were indeed all down and she tried forcing the switches up again, however the power stayed very dead. She frowned, it must have been a power cut indeed then. She heard a bush rustle outside but when she nervously snapped her head in that direction there was nothing there.  
She walked up to the door anyway and looked as far as she could see through the thick glass window embedded in the door. Left, nothing. Right, nothing. Straight ahead, nothing again.  
She let out a breath she didn't know she was holding and went to look at the alarm system beside the front door, which was in the dining room. To her immense relief the red light was still on to let her know she was protected.

Wanting to phone the power company and see what the problem was, she picked up the landline in the kitchen.

It was dead.

She gulped again, it was not normal for the electricity and landline to die at the same time. If it were super windy or storming outside she would have attributed it to a fallen tree on the line or lightning damaging the cables but it was dead calm outside and there wasn't a cloud in the night sky.

She jumped in alarm with the very obvious signs of someone trying to open the front door. She could hear the lock jiggling and she froze in place, turning off the flashlight.

Next thing she did was make her way to the staircase and all but ran up the stairs, stumbling but catching herself on the banister, she needed to get to her cell phone and call 911.  
She heard a loud bang as the door flew open and she prayed she was already out of sight at that point. She ran as fast and as quietly as she could to her room, grabbed her cell phone and crawled under her bed.

She had managed to only get the 9 in when she was dragged by her ankle from under the bed.

She screamed, not that it mattered, the houses in the area were acres apart from each other, a supposed "perk" of having money.

The phone was kicked from her hand and she was pulled up and pressed against a warm body in an iron embrace.

"Found someone," a male voice yelled from behind her. He had a hand tightly pressed over her mouth to stop her screaming. She could tell he was _tall_ , she barely made it to his chest, he was more than a foot taller than her for sure.

She had stopped trying to make noise knowing it was futile whether her mouth was covered or not with her house being so far from her neighbours. She couldn't stop herself trembling as much as she wanted to be brave. She had no idea what they planned to do with her and at this point didn't even know who _they_ were; although she had a pretty good idea.

Another man stepped into her room and she was turned around along with the man holding her captive to face him.

Well, yup she had seen that face on that news earlier.

 _Fuck_ was all her mind had for her in terms of support.

The man had long blonde hair down to his shoulders, part of it was tied up into a high seemingly gravity defying ponytail. He eyed her form shamelessly with his one visible eye, the other one being hidden under a ponytail.

'Poor thing is shaking like a leaf' he thought, a scary sort of grin making its way onto his handsome face. He was lean and no doubt had a nice six pack under the prison clothes but all she could focus on was the scary way he was looking at her.

"Good, bring her downstairs, un. I'm going to get the power running again." He said, grin still in place.

She wasn't walked downstairs, or even carried downstairs, the man just shifted her up a little so her feet didn't touch the floor anymore and walked down the stairs like she wasn't even there. His hand was still clamped over her mouth, although she had ceased attempting to scream minutes before. She wondered if he had experience in kidnapping people.

She was thrown onto the lounge sweet and looked down the barrel of a glock while he used duct tape to bind her wrists behind her back, ankles together and lastly stuck a strip of tape across her mouth.

She tried to be brave and not cry. She had been kidnapped once as a child and they had not hurt her as long as she cooperated with them.

She would do the same now and hope to get out of the situation alive. She pulled her feet to the side of her and leaned back on the couch, at least trying to be comfortable.

A difficult task with your hands behind you but she tried to think of something else. She thought about how glad she was that they broke into her house and not her Dad and Sister's one.

Obviously she would have preferred neither of their houses but she knew how to keep a cool head in stressful situations. Perhaps it was the best case that it was someone like her in this situation.

Her attention snapped back to the present when the power flickered back on, leaving just the upstairs of the house lit, where she had been when it had cut. Or been cut she assumed.

This was when she noticed the man that had grabbed her before walking down the stairs in all his tallness. And also when she had noticed he was a tint of blue. He had spiky hair, yellow eyes and _sharp_ teeth. She had not seen him on the tv but they only had space on the screen behind the news lady for the 4 most dangerous.

This blue man was the most gruesome thing she had ever seen and she averted her eyes to look at the dead screen of her TV.

"Nobody else in the house," he yelled again to wherever the rest of his accomplices were.

Soon he was joined by another man who walked down the stairs. Red hair, honey brown eyes, gorgeous face and most _definitely_ evil as hell.

He flicked on the switch to the lounge and his face was fully illuminated.

She recognised him from the public trial that had been on the TV the month previous. He was the puppet man… the man that had turned 54 people into human puppets, including his own parents. They were all found hanging from thick fishing line in an abandoned warehouse.

She shuddered in terror as his eyes met hers and he changed his direction towards her.

Oh kami she was going to die. She struggled trying to free her feet and failing and ended up just pathetically shifting sideways on the couch until her arms came into contact with the arm of the couch.

She then waited there shaking like a leaf while the man came to a slow stop in front of her. He didn't look much older than her, his youth evident in the smooth flawless skin of his face.

She visibly flinched as the man ran a finger down her cheek and gently pulled the tape from her mouth. She didn't make a sound, she was too scared to even breathe with someone so dangerous touching her.

"Pretty thing," he observed and looked behind him where there was the same blonde man that had been in her room previously.

In the light she recognised him too, the mug shot really did him no justice, he had his trial a few months before. He was a terrorist of sorts, except he had no agenda other than to cause mayhem and kill. His favourite was explosive clay or so she heard. He had never tried to blow up any buildings just people, as if that weren't just as gruesome though.

"She is, isn't she, danna?" the blonde agreed and she turned away when he gave her the same terrifying grin from before.

She squeaked as the couch next to her dipped and an iron grip on her shoulder pulled her closer to a warm body. It was the blonde and it took everything in her not to scream.

The redhead made an irritated noise and sandwiched her in on the other side. She trembled as she sat helpless between the two most evil men she ever had the displeasure of meeting.

The blonde's hand was pried off her shoulder and they then proceeded to have some messed up argument right through her about "art".

"Would you two shut the fuck up already! I didn't drag your useless asses out of prison with me to hear you bicker endlessly about your stupid "art"." a silver haired, magenta eyed man yelled at them. He had just walked out the kitchen, a giant three bladed scythe on his back.

They both turned their attention to him and to her relief she was left on the couch alone as the men went and argued in each other's faces about who and who didn't get their useless asses dragged out of prison.

If the situation was different it might almost be comical but her face didn't change expression from her wide doe eyes and quivering lip.

She shifted to the end of the couch again feeling safer as far away from them as possible.

She had also recognised the silver haired man from the end of last year. He had left a long trail of mangled corpses behind him in the name of some god of destruction. Joshua? Jashin? Something like that.

So far there were four men in the lounge area, the giant blue man had come down the stairs to attempt to break the three men apart.

The rest soon joined them, one of them she knew the name of and recognised not from the TV but from a family party he had attended a few years before.

Uchiha Itachi.

He had killed his entire family, bar his little brother ,with a katana. Nobody knew why he did it but he didn't say a single word to defend himself at his trial. Just sat with his unnaturally red eyes staring straight at the camera. And probably scaring every person watching half to death.

He recognised her too as she hoped he wouldn't and he smirked at her. Her father had tried to pair her off with him in attempts to strengthen bonds with the competition. She refused to marry someone she didn't know, bullet dodged to say the least.

She frowned at the analogy with the amount of guns around her.

They all had one and she had also spotted a few other choice weapons. Most noticeably the katana draped across Itachi's back and the pouch of clay the blonde was fiddling with and making her _very_ nervous.

The next one to walk in was carrying her jewellery box and a pile of bills she had kept in the safe of her room, which the tall tan man had apparently managed to get into. She didn't care much for material things and said nothing to the man when his eyes came into contact with hers.

He had long brown hair and piercing blue eyes and was a fair few shades darker than herself. That was six. Finally in walked number seven he had red hair, strange purple eyes and a shit ton of piercings. His face was also flawlessly gorgeous.

The men all had something in common, besides being both gorgeous and ripped. They were all looking at her.

She regretted not wearing more modest pyjamas but how was she supposed to know?

Soon she was surrounded on the couch by sinfully sexy men who had turned on the TV and were watching an action movie of some description. The Uchiha was right next to her sat on her laptop looking up Kami knows what. She didn't use the laptop she had at home for work and mostly just had TV series and such saved to it.

They all turned their direction from wherever they were looking to back at the screen when another emergency broadcast was displayed on screen.

"These dangerous men have still not been apprehended," the pretty news lady said, pointing behind her this time at shrunken mug shots of all 7 of them. This time she took note of the names; Sasori, Deidara, Kisame, Kakuzu, _Itachi she already knew_ , Hidan and Pein.

"Please be vigilant and take great care in locking your houses. These men are armed and very dangerous."

The silver haired man sandwiching her in on the other side pinched her cheek and said "Too late for you now, isn't it Sweet cheeks?"

She heard a few men chuckle with his observation.

It wasn't really a question and she tried her hardest to stop her eyes from tearing up and jerked her head away from him and back to the only familiar face in the room, Itachi.

She had tried to ask them what they wanted from her earlier but all it had gotten her was another strip of duct tape over her mouth. All they seemed to want was her house for now, and she was happy to give them whatever material object they wanted as long as she didn't have to die.

The night continued on like this and she fell asleep right there; very uncomfortable and with way too many eyes on her.

She woke with a start in the morning when someone knocked on the door. She had more than one pair of arms around her and she was very embarrassed that she was leaning on Itachi. The men had woken with her and one, two, _three_ pairs of arms slowly detached themselves from around her.

There was another knock and with it Sasori came to stand in front of her, a long knife in his hand. Her eyes widened but she relaxed slightly as he freed her arms and legs and proceeded to gently pull the tape from her lips.

"Answer it. Say a single thing to give us away and I'll turn them into a puppet." He threatened, she gulped but nodded before standing up, stepping over and around the many bodies surrounding her and answering the door.

"Hinata-chan! I was just about to leave, I figured you weren't home." He paused and very noticeably stared at her chest, causing all the blood to rush to her face and for her arm to quickly cover her shame.

"I w-was sleeping. What is it Naruto-kun?" She asked gently and also impatiently, she could feel all the eyes glued to her back.

"Can I come in?" He asked hopefully.

"N-no sorry, I'm kind of not dressed and I have someone over, if you know what I mean," She said, smiling awkwardly at the blonde. His cheeks instantly went pink and his hand went to rub the back of his neck sheepishly.

"Oh I'm sorry Hinata-chan, I didn't mean to disturb you while you were… busy" He trailed off sheepishly. He sounded disappointed, not because he had any interest in being with Hinata but he had something to tell her.

"I'll call you later yeah?" He asked, and she smiled and nodded in response. Happy, the blonde chirped a goodbye and went jogging off back to his car.

She released the tension she had in her shoulders and closed the front door again. At least he would be safe. 'Rather disappointed than dead' she told herself, feeling horrible about lying to him.

"Someone over?" The redhead demanded, sounding irked at her. She was lucky Naruto assumed she meant in her bed rather than them.

"H-hai sorry, I'm not a great liar," she said eyes falling to the floor, not wanting to face the most terrifying of the men in her house, at least to her anyway. Puppets are just the creepiest things ever.

She jumped as her wrist was grabbed and she was dragged and pushed back onto her spot on the couch.

All eyes were back on her again and she shrunk back into the couch, hoping she would sink out of existence. She would never be so lucky.

How long would she be forced to deal with this situation?

oOo

 **So I hope you liked the chapter, had a thought for this last night and as per usual with my lack of self control I started another story. Oh well I'll eventually continue the others.**

 **Please let me know if you like it so far and want me to continue the story!**

 **Until next time.**


End file.
